Gage
"Gage is an Afghanistan War veteran, known for being in a wheelchair after an assassination attempt. He is the best weapons dealer within the border - and a good assassin at that. Anything you might need, he's your man." : —Contact Database description. Gage is a supporting character in the PAYDAY Web Series ''and creator of the Gage Weapon Packs in ''PAYDAY 2. A veteran of the Afghanistan Conflict, he is a weapons expert, gun for hire and black-market arms dealer. Background Gage is a retired Gulf War veteran whose lower body is permanently disabled and must use a wheelchair to get around. His disability stems from a failed assassination attempt on his life because of an unhappy client, whom he eventually "paid back". Retired from his military career, Gage is now a high-level black market arms dealer and one of Bain's underground contacts, providing the crew with special weapons and equipment through underground contacts and dealings with Bain. Bound to a wheelchair, Gage was crippled after a failed assassination attempt according to Bain and his in-game profile. Gage is also well-acquainted with Vlad. Gage's most prominent appearances in the web series are Episode 3, where he assassinated Charlie Bertram while posing as a vagrant, and Episode 6, where he negotiated with the Haitian over a stock of HK-416 rifles (Gage mistakenly calls them M4s), then talked to Greta about her rifle and the past. Bain warns that despite Gage being crippled and looking like a hobo; he is not to be underestimated, as Gage is always two steps ahead of everyone. DLCs * Gage Weapon Pack #01 * Gage Weapon Pack #02 * Gage Mod Courier * Gage Sniper Pack * Gage Shotgun Pack * Gage Assault Pack * Gage Historical Pack * Gage Ninja Pack Trivia * Seeing how much PAYDAY is influenced by the movie Heat, Gage's name might be a reference to "Gage Armored Express" from said film. * Gage either owns or has previously used an Eagle Heavy, as mentioned on the Gage Weapon Pack #01 announcement site. He apparently liked it because of its ruggedness and performance. * It is unknown if Gage is his real name or just an alias, though by his profession of underground dealings with criminal and political figures, it likely is the latter. Through the Gage Historical Pack backstory, his last name is speculated to be Gagowski, like his grandfather's. * Though Bain is the only listed contractor for the Shadow Raid heist, Gage is frequently mentioned in his in-heist quotes, which may suggest that the job was given by Gage through him. ** If the speculation was true, then this would mark the first and only contract ever given to the crew by Gage, either directly or through a medium (Bain). ** Assuming that the heist was contacted by Gage, the heist's absolute focus on stealth could be attributed to Gage's lack of legal connections, which makes it difficult for him to avoid legal punishments should a heist contacted by him gets exposed (goes loud). Bain even highlights that in the Gage Mod Courier DLC description where he makes sure his weapon launderings are untraceable. * According to "The Troubled War Veteran" mask included in the second weapon pack, it is implied that Gage also served in the Vietnam War, or at the very least, was already alive during the time. Given that the War started in 1955, this would put Gage's age between 40-60 years old in the current timeline. This is on par with his actor's current age of 41. * On October 26th during Crimefest, Gage gave the Predator 12G for free to all community members. * According to the description for The Bomb Heist DLC, Gage was on an "extended vacation". The Gage Ninja Pack trailer confirmed he had indeed been on a vacation, in fact, in Japan.1 The true reason behind his vacation might be because Gage's actor, Dash Mihok, was working on his role in the Gotham TV series, and was unavailable for the reprisal of his character. * According to some unused audio files for the Meltdown heist, Gage tried to do this heist on his own, but ended up being arrested. * The Gage Ninja Pack's trailer marks the first time Gage ever spoke during an official PAYDAY 2 media outside of the Web Series. References # ↑ https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=25&v=inCTR347reI